


Peaky Fucking Blinders

by AFandomMultiverse



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFandomMultiverse/pseuds/AFandomMultiverse
Summary: You’re a fellow gang leader and Thomas has finally found you.





	1. Peaky Fucking Blinders

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr! afandommultiverse

Being a gang leader had pretty basic pros and cons. You could easily work out the pros while being a civilian, any kind, but cons, well they go further than just the police catch you. One could be a pro but most of the time it was a con. It was when another gang found out about you, and well, what you were. A woman.

The first to find me was Alfie Solomons. He waltzed in one day when I was sleeping at the desk, (god I can’t even get him to stop teasing me about that now) scared the shit out of me, the fucker can talk loud. He tried to bully me into paying him for protection and other shit, but he found out that I don’t run that way very quickly.

I sighed as I bent over my leg and stretched my hand passed my foot. The bar my leg rested on wobbled a little and I sighed again but not so much in relaxation. I’ve told the girls time and time again not to hang on the bars.

I took my leg off, now fully stretched, and walked to the middle of the room. I set myself in 1st position before working my ankle and going through the other 4 positions. Once I was all warmed up I ballet walked to the side of the room before going over the combination for the older girls.

As I reached the pique, the door opened. I held the position long enough on my pointe shoes to see his face in the mirrors. I closed my back and let my head fall back. Pretending I didn’t notice him. As I relaxed back down into 4th position. I opened my eyes and faked and shriek when I saw him.

“M-Mr. Shelby, sir!” I took a few steps back, trying to make the fear seem real. I saw him crack a smile.

“Now it’s very hard to take this act seriously when just last night I saw you torture a man for 2 hours.” He went to light a cigarette and I dropped the facade.

“Don’t fucking light that in my studio, the girls who come here already have weak enough the lungs,” I called out. Thomas stopped, looking me up and down. He dropped the match and the cigarette, putting it back and dropping the wasted stick in the trash.

“What do the Peaky fucking Blinders, want with me?” I began unlacing my pointe shoes.

“Well, I just wanted to see you, maybe make a deal.” I knew he just wanted to make a deal. Nothing else.

“And why would I want to make a deal with you?” I asked slipping off my shoes and placing them on a table.

“Maybe I have something you want?” I turned my head.

“And what do you have that I could want?” Thomas stopped, stepping closer to me.

“Your a widow yes? Husband died in the war, lost your house, your job, even your….. son.” My jaw clenched.

“You have my attention.”


	2. Peaky Fucking Blinders Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblr! afandommultiverse

I sat down at the desk and looked down at the papers. Alfie sat beside me and Tommy in front.

“I was young when I had my son, only 17, my husband, Victor, 20. We married, before the court. We lived in the country for 3 years before my husband suddenly moved us. He didn’t tell me why just said I couldn’t live there anymore. Only me, not him, or our son, Jack. I didn’t think it mattered at the time, but looking back, it did. We moved to London, god I hated it. The smoke, the drugs, the rape. It was horrible.” Alfie sniggered besides me and I smiled the slightest.

“My husband was called to war. He was reluctant to leave, of course, everyone was, but he wasn’t afraid of going to war, he was afraid for me. I told him I’d be fine, and he went silent. It was only when he left on the train did he say, ‘Whatever happens, it didn’t mean anything,’ before I could ask him what he meant, the train pulled ahead. One year later he died, his belongings were returned to me by one of his friends. Apparently, when he died he was wearing a bracelet, I had never seen it in my life before, not even before he left. I let Jack have it, so he could always remember his dad. A few days go by and I find the letters, not my letters, letters to another woman. She never signed her name, and she never spoke it. It was like reading arguments, they shouted back and forth in words, the letters went on to his death, more than he had ever written to me. The woman writing him was pregnant, with Victor’s child. I broke down crying and sobbing, breaking the house to pieces, everything that was once he was broken or half burned. I hated him, for everything. The girl was barely 16, and she was in love with him. That’s why we had to move from the country because he didn’t want me to find out about his infidelity.” I let that sink in for everyone’s ears, letting them gather all the information together before I continued, I know what they were thinking, ‘What about Jack?”

“That day, when I went to go get Jack from school, he wasn’t there. I asked the whole school for him but they didn’t know where he was, where he had gone. I called the police and they didn’t do a fucking thing. I stayed home, waiting for him. I thought, maybe he had gone with some friends. When the doorbell finally rang, it was 8 o’clock at night. I ran to the door, hoping to see my baby,” I let out a breath.

“Standing there was a woman, she was crying, and as soon as I opened the door, she hugged me. I had thought the worse, Jack was dead. But I didn’t know the woman, I pulled her off me held her away. She wouldn’t look at me. ‘Sorry.’ she said to me, ‘I’m so sorry,’ I was so confused. I asked her what the hell he was talking about,” I took a shaky breath.

“It turns out the bracelet my husband was cursed. By a fucking black blood gypsie! I slapped her. I shouldn’t have but I did, she was blinded by betrayal, even though she was never the one he betrayed.” I wiped the tears from my eyes.

“Jack wore that bracelet every fucking day. But I knew for a fact that he put in on that day,” emotions from 3 years ago built up in me. I could barely get the words through my mouth.

“I was the one who put it on him, I was the one who tied the final string. I was the one who killed him.” I tried not to break down crying. I couldn’t breathe, so I stood up. I walked to the window of Thomas’ office and looked down at the streets, people walking, more so women walking with their siblings and children.

“The girl killed herself that night, but her baby survived, I didn’t care about her, couldn’t bring myself to do so. I felt bad for her baby though, a boy, at first to grow up with no father then suddenly without a mother too. He’s about 2 years old now, thinks I’m his mom. I turned back to see a shocked Alfie and calculating Tommy.

“So now you know everything,” I said walking back over. I went to grab my purse when Thomas spoke.

“Not everything,” I stopped, looking at him. His eyes bore into mine, his shred face makes me feel the slightest discomfort.

“What else do you want to know Mr. Shelby?” My voice was cold, detached. Calm.

“Why are doing what you’re doing now? Yes, horrible things happened to you, but from what you’ve said and from what I have seen, these two things have no real correlation.” Alfie looked the slightest curious but what trying and failing horribly at hiding it. I laughed, moving towards the desk.

“You’re right Mr. Shelby, they have no correlation. Do you want to know why I run a gang? A gang climbing to the top faster then anyone I thought I could?” I walked closer to Thomas.

“The answer is Mr.Shelby because I want to. Because I want to feel the power my opposite gender feels every day when they prey on us and others. I want to have the pleasure of bringing a man to his knees with more than just what’s between my legs.” I was in front of Thomas now, hands splayed out on his oh so important papers, nose inches away from touching.

“Becuase, Mr. Shelby, men have been on the top for too fucking long, and now I want a ride.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblr! afandommultiverse

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr! afandommultiverse


End file.
